


The Walk to Westview

by writewithurheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy/Val if you squint, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Darcy Lewis, WandaVision Episode 1x07, which means its there in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Missing Scene 1x07Darcy braves the walk into Westview while lamenting her life choices that led her to this point.
Kudos: 43





	The Walk to Westview

**The Walk to Westview**

Darcy sits in the funnel cake truck staring at the latest wacky traffic disaster (a herd of cattle led corralled by an actual cowboy who keeps glitching) and wonders for the millionth time what her life really is. She’s no stranger to the absurd and has long since learned to roll with it. It’s the Darcy Lewis policy: go with your gut and don’t be afraid to be out there. Probably why she and Jane were a match made in heaven, or a potentially disastrous part of hell. Her path to a doctorate was unconventional, spurred by Jane’s disappearance in the Blip (a name she hates by the way). There needed to be someone to continue her work, and it's not like she had anyone else to drive her and motivate her. She lost everyone and found a new version of herself in the aftermath. 

Thor fell into his own funk after whatever happened in Wakanda. She had hunted him down in New Asgard not long after the Blip, hoping for a friendly face and confirmation that someone she cared about was alive and well. Her estranged mother vanished, her best friend disappeared in the middle of a graduate lecture, and Eric has never been the same since the Loki incident. Then when she found Thor, he was in the midst of a depressive spiral that only worsened when he found out that Jane was gone. She still checks in on him regularly, usually through Val since he refuses to pick up a phone. 

Darcy drums her fingers on the steering wheel. She should have called Val before she got sucked into the Hex. She could use her drinking buddy right about now. Not liquor since Valkyrie’s been clean since they settled New Asgard, but they’ve made a game of making the best mocktails. Val’s even teaching her some combat skills. Darcy will never be a warrior. She does, however, know how to defend herself with or without her taser, which is kind of a relief. 

Why is she still sitting in this truck? 

Darcy shuts the truck off and jumps out. She groans as the impact of her heels on the pavement jolts up her legs. Right. It’s the heels. Why couldn’t the Hex have kept her comfortable and stylish shoes? Or her phone. Her cell phone would be useful right about now. It was in her pocket so it’s somewhere in her ensemble, just rewritten into something different. 

Which begs the question where this uncomfortable bra came from. The Hex has no respect for her carefully cultivated combination of comfort and support. Darcy picks her way through the glitching cattle still trudging across the road. A cowboy yells at her and she waves vaguely in his direction before she hops over a cowpie and begins the journey into Westview. 

Seeing the town through a TV screen really does not give credit to how large it really is. The pavement jars her feet with each step, and the grass is no better with the unexpected little holes that are hell on her heels. She’s kind of peeved that the fictional sitcom town isn’t perfect. And that it doesn’t have sidewalks. 

Definitely going on the list of things to rant to Val about. 

“This is exactly the reason why I got the hell out of my hometown. Suburbia is hell and I am in it.” She pauses as she reaches the edge of the development. “So if I was turned into an escape artist, I wonder if I could use those skills to get out of the hex.” She’s kind of interested in turning around to test that theory but it’s probably smarter to move forward to find Vision and Wanda. She never got the chance to share with Vision what she found out about SWORD. 

Maybe with them on the inside and Monica and Jimmy on the outside, they can get some stuff done. 

The houses are getting closer together as Darcy walks closer to the center of town. She almost tries to hotwire a car but the hive-mind citizens are watching her in that creepy “hello, neighbor!” way. The whole world flashes red like a computer glitch or static on her grandparents old tv that they would hit to try to stabilize the image. Her clothes flash back to their normal look long enough for her to revel in the comfort before they return to the circus apparel. 

“Come on!” She screams at the sky. Several mind-wiped townies turn to stare at her. She smiles and waves awkwardly. “Hey! Good to see you. Just walking. Now if only I could remember where the house was.” 

Darcy looks around the town and tries to remember the map. She’s an intelligent woman. She’s got a doctorate. She can figure out where Wanda and Vision are. She shrugs and decides to keep walking in the same direction. In the distance she sees a brilliant flash of white light. It doesn’t bode well, but at least now she has a direction to go in. 

“How do I always manage to get into these situations?” She grumbles as she sets off at a jog, quickly realizes her bra isn’t meant for that, and slows back down to a brisk walk. “When in Rome,” she whispers, “guess it’s time to power walk like a Stepford housewife.” 

She’s survived multiple alien invasions. She can survive sitcom suburbia hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the latest episode, which somehow led to the headcannon that Darcy visited New Asgard in an attempt to find Thor and ended up becoming friends/lovers with Valkyrie. Not sure where it came from but there it is so I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
